Light and Dark flip
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: Atem Motou finally finished the Millenium Puzzle! ... Too bad now he has to deal with a spirit with no memory that everyone calls Yugi, an annoying Self-proclaimed rival Seto Kaiba, and all the people who just seem to enjoy messing with him. Oh Joy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Clank Clank**_

His shoes clanked on the tile floor as he walked down the hall. It was time for recess but he didn't want to play basketball with the other idiots in this school.

_**Clank Clank**_

He would have stayed in the classroom but Joey and Tristan would have started trying to rile him up again. They were still sore for losing the fight outside the school last month. They say he cheated. It wasn't his fault they didn't pay attention to the surroundings. It was quite easy to win anyway. Just had to turn it into a game. He was the best at them.

_**Clank Clank**_

He ignored the stares. From the girls plotting to go out with him to the rest that were plotting to undercover if he was really gay. He had practice at ignoring them. At times he wondered if he should one down his leather outfit under his uniform. But he didn't think it would help.

_**Clank Clank Swoooooosh!**_

He stepped outside and looked around. Ah, there they were. His two friends, Tea and Miya. Both had been his friends since childhood. They were the only ones to look past his dark exterior. One reason a lot of people thought he was gay was that he hung around two beautiful girls and didn't appear one bit interested. How wrong they were. While Tea _was _beautiful, he had his eyes set on Miya. Ever since they were little, he liked her and since he only ever acted that way around her, she never thought much of it. He was almost sure Tea had picked up on his feelings, however. Giving excuses to leave them alone; dropping hints with the clueless Miya. Nothing was working, however, and he rather act oblivious.

He, not for the first time, looked them over to commit them to memory. Both girls were brunette, with Tea's short straight hair and Miya's slightly longer shaggy hair. Both wore the school uniform, pink and blue. Tea's eyes were brown while Miya's were green. As he walked over, Miya spotted him and started waving. When Tea looked behind her to see what Miya was waving at, she smiled when she saw him. Miya called out.

"Atem!"

He gave a small smile and a nod as he finished his walk over. "Yo," He sat down in front of them and they soon followed, much more slowly as they were wearing skirts. They sat there in silence for a moment, before Tea broke it.

"Have you gotten any farther with the puzzle, Atem?" His smile got wider when she mentioned his puzzle. He got the gold box out of his bag.

"Not a lot, honestly. Its very hard to solve but I'll get there!"

Miya opened her mouth to say something when she look like she remembered something. She quickly turned and opened her bag, pulling a big plastic bag out. She turned to them and smiled. "I brought everyone lunch!" Miya was very good cook.

…...

Atem walked out of school after the last bell, grumbling. After class ended, Joey and Tristan cornered him. He was about to get away when his puzzle box fell out of his bag and opened on the floor, scattering all the loose pieces. Tristan picked up the box while Joey grabbed the lose pieces. Miya and Tea had to step in to get them back. All he wanted to do now was get home and relax in his room. As he was about to walk past the school entrance, however, he was stopped by Ushio.

"You're Atem Motou, right?" The big boy with bigger eyebrows asked, his arms crossed. Atem raised an eyebrow. Why did he want to know?

"Yes…"

"I'm Ushio, from the Morals Committee," He started to say, as if Atem didn't already know. "I'd like to ask you some questions…" Atem had a bad feeling about this… "Have you been picked on by anyone in your class?"

Whatever Atem was expecting, it wasn't that. His eyebrows jump up to his hairline. Did he mean Joey and Tristan?… "No, I haven't." He said without a beat. It was true. He didn't think of those two idiots riling him as bullying. But that wasn't the answer Ushio was looking for.

"Hold on! For the good of the school, answer me!" Ushio said, arms still crossed. "I'm going to investigate this!"

Wha-? Atem looked at him funny. "I don't really need that but… uh… thanks anyway I guess…bye." That was all he could get out. He was so confused and he just wanted to get away. But before he could move, Ushio grabbed his shoulders.

"Hey, relax, Atem! From now on, consider me your paid bodyguard!"

"Errrr…." Ushio was really starting to creep him out now. Atem quickly retched away and walked away. "What's up with him… Weird guy…" He muttered under his breath.

…...

"_The "Millennium Puzzle" was found in the early 1900's. An English archeological team took it from the burial tomb of a pharaoh. Afterward, everyone involved died mysteriously…. And they say the last one was screaming… something about a "shadow game"…"_

Atem blinked sleepily, lifting his head off his desk. Did he fall asleep…? The last thing he could remember was Grandpa's word about the puzzle… no, that was his dream. The last thing he remembered was that he working on his puzzle. He then caught sight of said puzzle, half done, sitting in front of him on the desk. He started to pick up the unfinished pieces when there was a knock on his door.

"Atem! Are you up?" His grandpa call through the door. "You're going to be late!"

_Oh crap… _The tricolor hair boy thought as he raced to put on his uniform. Never before had he been this thankful for the school uniforms.

…...

He yawned again for the 5th time since this period. He stayed up too late last night when working on the puzzle. He really didn't mean to. Time just got away from him. It was recess again and Tea and Miya were meeting with some club. His head lowered onto the desk with out his permission. Maybe… just a minute…

"Atem!"

Ushio's call woke him up with a start and he jerked his head up. He looked and glared at the offending boy, silently asking "What?!"

"Could you come with me for a moment?" Ushio smirked and walked out, obviously expecting Atem to follow. Curiosity ruling over suspicion, Atem got up and followed. He followed Ushio out back to behind the school. He was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea.

"Ushio… What did you want to show me exactly?"

The big eyebrow boy looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Heh…Just follow me… I'm sure you'll like this…"

They finally got to a stopping point and Ushio jerked his head o the front of him. Atem raised an eyebrow and looked at him then followed Ushio's motion. What he saw made his eyes go wide.

"Joey! Tristan!"

The said boys were all beaten up and leaning against the wall behind the school. "W-who…" Atem whispered, before putting two and two together. He turned and glared at Ushio, who just smirked.

"Atem, I told you…consider me your bodyguard. Its my duty to punish these guys! They're just bullies!"

Atem's glare intensified, though it did no good. Ushio wasn't about to be intimidated by 4 ft freshman. "You're the bully, Ushio." He quickly turned to Joey and Tristan, kneeling down to talk to them. "Are you alright, Joey? Tristan?" _"That was a stupid question." _He thought to himself but couldn't think of a way to correct it without rambling. Joey opened his eyes just a little bit at the sound of Atem's voice. Even in pain, the blond was able to glare.

"Atem…you brat… I knew you were behind this…"

"What?!" Atem jerked away, as if struck. "You can't think I _asked _for this, can you?!" before Atem could convince them other wise, Ushio knocked the multi-colored haired teen away and continued to kick Joey and Tristan.

"Move out of the way, Atem! I'm not done punishing them!"

Atem quickly regained his wits and jumped up in front of Ushio, in between him and the others. "Stop it!" He yelled, arms out spread out in front of Joey and Tristan.

Ushio stopped and looked at Atem funny. "Why are you protecting these jerks? You're one weird guy…" He lowered his foot, as he was just abut to kick, and took a step back. "This is your chance for revenge! Hit them! Kick them!"

"I can't do that to my friends!" Atem yelled, causing Ushio to jump as he wasn't prepared for the usually quiet teen to start yelling. "They were just mad that I beat them in that fight last month! When I told you I'm not bullied, I meant I'm not bullied!"

"_What?"_ Joey blinked and looked at Atem in front of him. _"Does he really mean that?"_

Ushio blinked at the outburst but went back to smirking quickly. "Well, Alright… By the way Atem! I'll take by payment, now! My fee… 200k yen!" Then, before Atem could protest or realize what was going on, Ushio stepped forward and punched him, making Atem fall to the side, away from Joey and the unconscious Tristan. Ushio then quickly kneed Atem before the teen could regain his wits.

"_W…what…what the… he always so quiet, only resisting to get away, never to hurt or get back at us…" _Joey watched, helpless, as Ushio beat the crap out of Atem. _"Atem… are you protecting us?!"_

"_I made a wish on the puzzle… I wished for friends … who would never betray me… who would I could lean on… would could lean on me… to bring light into m light…" _

"I guess that's enough." Ushio said, stopping the beating. "Well, Until tomorrow when you bring me my money, Atem. Remember, 200k!" He walked away, leaving the three teens just lying there.

…...

"Ow…" Atem put his hand on his bandaged cheek, trying to make the pain dull. Its been hours since the beating, and less time since he got home, but the bruises still throbbed. He only hoped Grandpa believed his lie. It was the half truth.

"_Sorry I'm late gramps… The bruises? Oh, just got into a fight at school… I won! Yes, I know it was stupid…"_

He shook his head and checked the final tally of money he owned. "1,656 yen… not enough. I need 200,000... Where am I going to get that kind of money?" He continued to work on the puzzle just to have something to do with his hands. If he didn't pay up, Ushio would beat him up again and Atem didn't think he could win that fight like he won his fight with Joey and Tristan. But as he worked on the puzzle, it became easier. "If I half rotate this one it fits there… and it I do that, this one fits… Yes! How is it so easy now?!" Finally, he had done it! The Millennium Puzzle was almost complete! "I…I did it! Just one more piece and I'll be done!" He said as he reached into the box to get the last piece. Only to find… nothing. "Its not here… Its not here! Its gone!" He got up and started to tare apart his room to find it but he couldn't! The last piece… the final piece to completing the Millennium Puzzle was gone…. Atem snapped his head up. Maybe he just left it in school. He did drop it the other day when Joey and Tristan cornered him… Yes… Yes, It had to be at school!

That was the reason he was now running toward his high school in the middle of the night looking frantic. He ran in to the courtyard, not even thinking how he would get into school this late at night, and only slowed down when Ushio stepped out into the light. "AH! What the hell?!"

"Atem…" This lighting didn't help Ushio look any less creepy. "Did you bring me money?"

"Did…did you just wait around here hoping I would show up?!" Atem half scream, still a little freaked out.

"Pretty much. I was board."

"Well… I don't have your money sooo… bye!" Atem tried to run off but Ushio grabbed his jacket and pulled him behind the school so no one would see him beat Atem up.

…...

"Atem!" Joey ran up to the shorter teen, who was only half conscious and lying on the ground beside the wall. The Puzzle was laying outside his backpack where it fell earlier.

The said boy opened his eyes at the sound of Joey's voice. "Joey…"

"Its ok, Atem. I'm gonna get back at Ushio for this." The blond pushed something into his hand. The last piece of the puzzle! "Here. Take this." And with that, Joey ran off to fight Ushio alone. Atem stared at his hand for a moment trying to become more aware. Finally, he just stretched his arm and put the final piece into the puzzle. There was a bright flash of light and Atem knew no more.

…...

Ushio smirked as he sent one final kick into Joey's stomach. Pathetic. He turned away from the unconscious teen and began his walk home when a voice caught his attention.

"Ushio." The voice was childish yet still confidant and strong.

"What?" Ushio whirled around to face the person but no one else was there. "Who's there?!"

The person came out of the shadows. It was Atem! But… his eyes were purple with red tinted instead of his usual purple-almost-crimson, and his yellow streaks were missing, instead opting to hang slightly in his face. He was also a bit shorter and seemed to glow in power and confidence, that Atem didn't exactly lack but it showed more with the boy. It sure _looked_ like Atem but it didn't quite match. Ushio raised an eyebrow, refusing to be scared. "Who are you? You sure looked like Atem but you're not him."

Not-Atem smiled, though it turned into an almost smirk. "Nice observation, you bully. I can't really tell you my name right now, so call me what ever you wish." Not-Atem walked closer, with a cheerful look that made him look ten that didn't fit the creep scene. Ushio tried to step back but found he couldn't. He didn't know if he was just scared stiff or it this boy was doing something and he didn't think he wanted to find out. Not-Atem started to speak again. "I'll leave you a way out. A way to put your heart back together but it will be difficult for someone like you. It won't be any different from normal but if I didn't leave you a way out I don't think I could forgive myself." Ushio didn't know if this boy was explaining something to him or if he was just talking out loud. Maybe both? Either way, not-Atem was going to do something to him and he didn't think he would like it…

"Game Start."

…...

Atem yawned and looked around for Tea and Miya. Well, they're not in the court yard. Maybe inside. Class did start soon. So he headed inside.

Not once did he notice Ushio laughing in a pile of leaves surrounded by students.

Atem messed around with his Puzzle again and smiled. He had finally finished it! _"My treasure…" _

"Yo, Atem…"

"Hm?" Atem looked up to see Joey leaning against the wall, one or two more bandages than he himself had. "Joey. He, how are your injuries?"

The blond smiled. "Fine, how about yours?" Atem smiled in answer. "Perfect! So…" Joey held out his hand. "Friends?"

Atem looked at the hand for a moment then shook it without a moment more of hesitation.

"Friends."


	2. Chapter 2

_**BRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGG**_

Joey stood up and stretched. "Uhg, finally. That's over. No more classes!" He turned toward Atem, who was trying to get his book to fit in his bag. Not having much luck though. "Hey Atem, you want to go to that new burger place on the way home?"

Atem stopped trying to get his book to fit and looked up at Joey. "You mean Burger World? Ya, that's sounds fine. Can I invite the girls?" Joey made a face and Atem sighed. He knew Joey didn't get along with the girls but at least he was making an effort. Him and Tea argued but got along fine… most of the time, anyway. It was Joey and Miya that had problems. Conflicting personalities or something like that. At least, that's what Atem thought his grandpa was talking about. Snapping back to the present, Atem looked expectantly at Joey. "Yes or no. Its not that hard of question, Joey."

Joey glared at his friends sarcasm but then sighed. "Fine. But don't get on to us if we start fighting."

Atem smirked. "Oh, don't worry, I won't. Your fights are way to amusing." And with that, he walked over to the girls, leaving the stuttering Joey behind him. "Hey Tea, Miya!" Both girls looked at him with big smiles on they faces.

"Hey, Atem!" Miya greeted, happy that Joey wasn't with him. It was even harder to get Atem alone than before! Shoving those kinds of thoughts aside, she paid attention to Atem's question.

"Would you two like to go to Burger World with me and Joey?"

"Sure!" Miya enthusiastically replied before Tea cut her off.

"Are you kidding!?" Tea got up really close to Atem, making him blush at the close contact. "That place is unpleasant, and they're famous for serving bad food! Really! When they first opened, a bunch of their customers got really sick! You really shouldn't go there!"

"_Ok, weird…" _Atem thought before backing away from Tea so she wasn't as close. "Is that all true?"

"Yeah!" Tea got the message and backed away, slightly embarrassed at the display. She then gave Atem a bright smile. "You really should never go there!"

Miya watched confused before jumping in on the conversation. "That's ok! We can go to that burger place around the corner!"

Tea started walking away. "Sorry, but I got other stuff to do today! And besides…" She turned back to them for a moment to finish her sentence. "Remember what the teacher said!" She quickly turned back around and raced out the door. Atem looked at the door confused before turning to Miya and Joey, who just walked up.

"What did the teacher say?"

"There's a criminal on the loose. We're supposed to head straight home after school." Miya answered then turned her attention on Joey, who was glaring at the door. "Joey, is there a reason you're staring at the door?"

"Guys… has Tea been acting strange lately?"

Atem blinked then looked thoughtful. "Now that you mention it, we haven't walked home in a while…"

Joey got a look on his face that Atem guessed Miya didn't like because she scowled. Miya opened her mouth to say something but Joey cut her off. "I think that after school, Tea's a prostitute!"

Atem and Miya stared at Joey, Miya having lost her scowl and was gaping at the blond. Both looked at the other before turning angrily to Joey.

"JOEY WHEELER! TEA IS NOT LIKE THAT!"

Joey laughed. "Oh man, your faces! They turned red!"

Atem watched as Miya chased Joey around, yelling, "Joey! I'm gonna kill you!"

…...

"Ok, Operation Follow Tea is on!" Joey said as he, Atem, and Miya hide behind a building, watching Tea walk ahead. "Cool, she's going to the Business Distract!"

"_I really don't want to do this…" _Atem thought with a sigh. Sometimes his curiosity got the better of him and it's been happening so often lately that it was starting to get annoying! Unsurprisingly, Miya also couldn't believe she was going along with this, and she was a lot more vocal about it.

"I can't believe I agreed to this…" The brunette whispered, before turning to Joey. "Why are we spying on Tea, anyway? She's allowed to have her secrets!"

She, however, said the last part a bit to loudly and Tea must have heard, as she glanced back at them. Atem, who had his head peeking around the corner trying to ignore his two friends, got pulled backwards at the last moment and Tea didn't see them. Atem feel on the pavement but to his credit, he didn't make noise of surprise. Joey just smiled when Tea shrugged and turned back to walking forward. The blond started into an imaginary mike and gave his best reporter voice.

"That was close! But _this_ reporter will not flinch! I shall continue to report on the case of High School student Tea Gardner forbidden after school activates!"

Atem, who Miya just helped up, raised an eyebrow and commented, "Joey, this isn't porno!"

"Atem, what do you know about porno?" Miya asked. Atem almost flinched at the force of her glare. Luckily, Joey saved him.

"Look! She's going into a building! The rich old man is waiting there!"

Miya took her attention off Atem, much to his relief, and focused on the building. Her eyes grew wide. "In there?!" Atem looked equally shocked.

Tea just went into Burger World.

They walked to the door once they were over their shock and _Tea _was the one to welcome them in an employee uniform.

"Hellooooo, and welcome! Three seats? ~" She said, obviously not realizing who she was talking to. "I'll seat you in…just…" She was obviously processing who was in front of her. "A…sec…" At their shocked faces, Tea slowly backed away back inside the door. And really, Atem couldn't blame her. Having a job is against school rules and if she got caught, she would be expelled. That was the reason she got all defensive earlier. She didn't want them to find out. She probably thought Joey would tell. Atem, Miya, and Joey just went to a seat quietly. They would get answers later.Miya looked nervous as they sat down.

"Joey, Atem…Maybe we shouldn't have come…"

Atem nodded and agreed with her. "Yea, I mean, Tea seemed really angry…"

Joey snickered into his hand. "Yeah… No wonder she made that big scene about us not coming here…" The blond smirked in their direction. "Well, now we know her secret!"

Miya glared and looked Joey straight in the eye. "Yes but it wasn't our place to find out!"

Before Joey could comment, Tea walked up with a tray of three burgers and three drinks. She sat it down, rather harshly, and looked at them with a strained smile. "Please have plenty of our famous ketchup…" She said as she wrote, _"Tell on me and die" _on the burgers. The brunette turned away with a "_hmph_!"

"Scary…" Joey muttered.

Atem looked up from the tray and called out to Tea. "Hey, Tea, what's going on?"

Tea stopped and turned her head ever so slightly to show she was talking to them. "Well… This is my part-time job… I've been hiding it…" She turned all the way toward them and smiled a real smile. "But I need money! After graduation, I'm going to America!"

Miya blinked. "America? You never told me and Atem this before…"

Tea shrugged. "It never came up. I'll be studying dance! It's my dream!" Tea turned to Joey. "So don't laugh!"

Atem gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, nobodies laughing. _Right, Joey?_" Atem smirked in the direction of his blond friend.

Joey smiled at Tea. "Tea! Don't worry! We won't tell a soul!" His smile turned teasing. "All it will cost you is ten thousand burgers!" He then turned to the tray of ruined burgers and gave a mock sad shake of the head. "And… These burger have been ruined! I want some new ones or I won't pay!"

Tea laughed and walked away. "Don't worry, those are on the house."

…...

"New York city's so cool!" said a smiling Miya as she took another bite from her burger.

Joey raised an eyebrow. "When did she say anything about New York?"

"Yea, all she talked about was America in general…" Atem looked at his brunette friend, who rolled her eyes.

"New York City has the best Dance Academies!" She said as if it was obvious.

"LISTEN UP!" Yelled someone from behind them. "MAKE ANY NOISE AND THIS CHICK GETS IT!" The three friends turned around to see a guy holding a gun to Tea's head! Before Atem or the others could do or say anything, someone called out, "It's the escaped criminal!" The three friends jumped out of there seats. The guy sat down, after blindfolding Tea, and called out, "Now, bring me want ever I want! But who to do it…" He looked over everyone he could see, and finally his sight landed on Atem's group. "You'll do! Both of you! The brunette girl and the weak looking shorty with the weird hair!" He pointed at Atem and Miya. Atem looked surprised and angry and Miya looked frighten out of her mind. "Everyone else, get on the floor!" He turned back to Atem and Miya as Joey was forced to go to the floor. "You girl, bring me some booze, and the freaky haired boy, bring me some smokes. "Lucky Stripes." Bring me that brand." Atem stood there glaring and Miya starting to half-hide behind him. The criminal got impatient. "NOW!" Miya flinched and quickly went to fid booze while Atem followed her at a much slower pace. After a moment, they both came back with the stuff in their hands. As they were walking toward to criminal, however, Tea seemed to figure out who was killed.

"Brunette girl with a short weird hair boy?… Miya and Atem… You picked Miya and Atem?!" She yelled this final part and made Atem and Miya stop in their tracks. Tea quickly stood up, startling the criminal as he wasn't expecting her to have enough courage to do that. "Atem! Miya! Get out of here before you get hurt!"

The criminal glared and yelled, "Shut the hell up!" Before slapping Tea, causing the brunette to yell out in pain. Atem and Miya both yelled for their friend.

"TEA!"

That was when Atem's puzzle started glowing and felt a rush of… something. He didn't know what it was but, really, Atem didn't care. He was so mad at the criminal for his treatment of his friends and he could sense on some level that it just wanted to help. So he gave in.

Miya also noticed the glowing puzzle and the glowing eye on Atem's forehead. She sniffled a gasp as the light went away and someone other than Atem was standing in his place. _This person _looked almost exactly like Atem but had more of a child-like look and his hair didn't sick up as much. The yellow bangs that usually stuck up in Atem's hair were lying framing his face and the normal purple-almost-crimson eyes were a lighter shade of purple. This person was glaring and gave off a air of confidence that was so very much unlike the usual air of confidence that Atem gave off. Not-Atem, for lack of a better name, grabbed the booze from her hand and gave it and the cigarettes to the criminal and then _sat down on the other side of the booth. _"Here's what you ordered." Not-Atem gave a childish smile and Miya was then convinced that this was not, by any means, Atem. The criminal looked at him confused.

"What the… Did I say you could sit down?!"

Not-Atem pouted. "Whaaat?" He whined. "I just thought you wanted some company. And," He smirked. "If you got the guts, then lets play a game." This was when Miya decided to call him Yugi, which means game.

The criminal looked confused, not that Miya could blame him. Atem just what from being mad as hell to acting so childish, even when face with a gun. "A…a game?" The criminal then smirked, put a cigarette in his mouth, and leaned back in the booth. "Hmmmm… A game. I need a little fun."

Yugi smiled again, though this time it had a sense of viciousness in it. "However, the loser of this game loses his life."

"_His life?!" _Miya thought, still standing next to the booth. Neither guy either noticed or didn't care she was standing there. _"I don't know who this guy is but he better not get Atem killed!"_

"Interesting… What are the rules?" The criminal started to pour his booze in his cup.

Yugi held his hands out, smile still on his face. "You and I must stay on opposite sides of the table, but can interact… with only _one _restriction: We each choose one of our ten fingers, and the finger you choose is the only one you may move!" The smile turned into an almost-smirk. "Which finger you may use is completely up to you. So, which will you choose?"

The criminal laughed and continue to pour the drink. "Of course, I choose my right index finger! All I need to kill you is this finger on the trigger!"

"Ok!" Bright smile was back and was starting to freak Miya out even more to see Atem so childish. "Then I'll choose my…" He gave a thumbs up. "My right thumb!" Yugi blinked and tilted his head to the side, making him look _adorable_. "What will you do once the game starts?"

"I'll pull the trigger, of course!"

It was quick, but Miya was sure she caught a smirk on Yugi's face.

"Game Start!" Yugi yelled and the criminal laughed.

"And now, game over!" He yelled as he was about to pull the trigger.

"_No!" _Miya thought. _"ATEM!"_

Before the criminal could pull the trigger all the way, however, Yugi opened up a lighter with his thumb. The criminal blinked in surprised and glance down at his cigarette that was still in his mouth. Miya blinked as well. _The cigarette was still unlit._ What was Yugi up to?

"Huh… Forgot about the lighter… Alright, I'll allow you to light my cigarette. After that, I'll kill you!" Yugi brought the lighter over the table and lit the cigarette. _"But now what?" _Miya thought. Yugi soon answered that question by dropping the still-lit lighter above the criminal's left hand, letting it land squarely on the top of his hand.

"_What?" _Miya thought then her eyes widened, noticing the booze was spilling in his lap. _"He…He can't move! If he does, the lighter will fall in the booze that is mostly alcohol and its all over his body! He can't shoot his gun either or else the recoil'll knock the lighter off!" _Miya smiled as Yugi grabbed Tea and walked away, before turning back to Atem, who looked vaguely confused. Miya giggled. He looked cute like that. She started to walk over to them when the lighter must of fell, because the criminal suddenly burst into flames. Miya was startled by the screams and quickened her walk.

"_Hey!" _Joey yelled. "Are you guys alright?" He asked and Miya smiled brightly in his direction so he'd be reassured.

"_Who was that and what just happened?" _Miya thought. _"It has something to do with that puzzle… What's going on with Atem?…"_


End file.
